Recently, the proliferation of personal computers both in the home and office settings has caused a substantial demand for suitable furniture on which to place computer systems. In particular, the printer is often relegated to a separate piece of furniture which typically is provided with a top supporting surface and a shelf beneath the top surface for supplying paper to the printer. Such tables and furniture are generally known to be oriented in a front to back direction and typically a basket is supplied to receive the printed output from the printer. Thus, this basket is generally hung from the rearward edge of the table and requires the printer table to be spaced appreciably from the wall against which it is placed. This spacing along with the depth of the table and printer themselves can cause an undue amount of room to be required for the printing table and cause it to extend duly far into the room away from the wall.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a computer table which is more easily accessible to the operator and which does not extend as far from the wall. It is also an object of this invention to provide a computer table which is easily threaded with paper and in which the controls may be easily accessed by the operator.